


Dogs and Cats Living Together

by LindsayBay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: A Merle/Michonne romance, where Merle survives Woodbury and the Governor and settles in at the prison.





	Dogs and Cats Living Together

Merle was sprawled out on a chaise, sipping on some of his latest batch of moonshine. For once, it wasn’t hotter than Satan’s asshole and he was enjoying the mild sunny day. 

A shadow interposed itself between Merle and the sun. “I need to make a run. You can ride shotgun.”

Merle peered past the brim of the straw sombrero he was wearing. It was Michonne and her sword. Now, Merle had been raised to believe that the races should never mix. In the time since the arrival of the walkers, Merle had come to understand that he’d been raised to believe a whole lot of stupid bullshit. 

It wasn’t just that she was beautiful. It was that she was  _lethal_. She moved like a big cat, all lean muscle, ready to strike at the merest hint of danger. Michonne didn’t just turn Merle on physically; she had worked her way into his very soul.

Merle said none of this, of course. What he did say: “Whatever my Nubian queen demands.” 

Michonne rolled her eyes. “Take the hat off. You look ridiculous.”

………………

It was a veterinary supply warehouse located out in the middle of nowhere. Michonne actually cracked a smile when she rolled the door open and saw that it hadn’t been raided. “Ya oughta do that more often,” Merle said. Michonne looked at him quizzically. “Smile.”

She gave an impatient huff and started examining the wares on the shelves, turning on a flashlight to get a better look. Merle walked behind her so he could enjoy the view. The fact that he both respected her and was a little afraid of her didn’t stop him from admiring her behind. “Stop looking at my ass, Dixon” Michonne snapped.

She consulted a list and started filling bags with supplies. Syringes and needles, bottles of pills, bandages. “Put those in the back of the truck,” she said, indicating a stack of bags holding powdered milk replacer for calves. Once upon a time, Merle would have told her what she could do with those bags, but today he smiled and said, “Whatever the queens desires.” He hoisted two fifty pound sacks onto one shoulder, making sure that Michonne got an eyeful of how easily he did it. 

It was the faintest sound, the squeak of a rubber sole on the cement floor. Merle hurled the sacks in the direction of the noise, grabbed Michonne around the waist, and pulled her behind a shelf full of dog food. 

“Awful nice of you to lead us here,” a man’s voice taunted. “Lots of stuff we can use. Including your woman.”

Michonne drew her sword. 

“No use fighting, we’ve got the warehouse surrounded.”

Merle noted a door behind them. He tapped Michonne on the shoulder and pointed. They crept toward it and Merle hoped to hell the hinges wouldn’t be too squeaky. Michonne opened it slowly. Behind it was an office with a door leading outside. They both duckwalked to stay out of view of the windows. Michonne went one way, Merle another, and they cautiously peeked outside.  _Shit_. There were at least three men out there and they had guns. 

Merle gave Michonne a  _what now?_  look. She lifted her chin once sharply.  _The roof_. 

A door in the office led to a maintenance room with a set of steep stairs going up. There was a hatch at the top leading out onto the pebble-covered roof. They moved around the perimeter, getting down on their hands and knees to peer over the edge. Eleven men total, all with guns drawn and at the ready.

“Now what?” Michonne said softly.

Merle pointed down at one of the men. He was a boy, really, and he was nervous as hell. His hands were tight on the pistol that he held. Merle gathered a handful of pebbles and flung them onto the kid’s head. The boy flinched and the gun want off. “ _Shit_!” the boy hollered.

“Brock, you dumb piece of shit, every stinker in the area’s gonna come running now!” a man yelled.

“We’ll load up everything we can in five minutes and then get out. Looks like we’ll have to forget the girl.”

“Goddamnit, Brock! I’m gonna kick your ass later!”

……………….

It was getting close to dark, and Merle had blisters from his boots. He was also covered in ick from killing several walkers. This had ended up being a shitty day. The hunting cabin was pretty shitty, too, but they needed a place to stop for the night. At least it had a water pump so they could clean themselves off. Michonne was silent, not even looking at Merle. “I do something wrong or is it just that time of the month?”

“Were you born an asshole, or did you go to school to learn how to be that much of a dick?” Michonne snapped.

“I ain’t the one that’s been acting like a grade-A bitch for the last two hours.”

Michonne pressed her hands to the sides of her head, inhaled deeply, exhaled. “I’m not angry with you. I’m angry with myself for leaving the keys in the truck. We ‘re going back with less than we started out with.” She smacked herself sharply on the head. “What an idiot mistake.”

“Don’t be so hard on yerself. We all make mistakes.” Merle held up his right arm, waggling his prosthetic. “I lost my hand because doing meth makes me even more of an asshole than I already am.”

Michonne smirked. “I can’t even imagine.” She opened the cabin door. “There’s only one bed.”

“You can have it, yer majesty. A queen needs a royal bed.”

“I think you should have it. You’re old. You’ve got aches and pains.”

“Old? I’ll show ya old.” Merle picked Michonne up and hurled her onto the narrow bed.  _Crack_. The bed fell apart. Michonne let out a whoop of laughter, then put a hand over her mouth. “Why ya doin’ that? It’s good to hear ya laugh for once.”

“Someone might hear us.” Michonne got up and gathered the pieces of the bed frame up. “I guess one of us can still use the mattress.”

“No, it’s more than that. It’s like ya don’t think ya deserve to enjoy life.” Merle walked toward Michonne, getting close enough to feel her body heat. He reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

Michonne reared back. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I think it’s obvious.” 

“I’m just supposed to forget the racist things you’ve said and fall into bed with you?” Michonne backed up until she reached a wall.

“I saved your life, remember? When Prince Charming was gonna just hand you over to the Governor? I don’t get you at all. Grimes was gonna use you as a sacrifice and ya look at him like he’s the goddamn sun, moon, and stars.” Merle was quiet for a moment. “And I don’t wanna just fall into bed with ya.”

“The redneck and the Nubian queen. Sounds like a bad romance novel.”

“We already live in a bad horror novel, so why not?” 

Michonne sat down on the mattress. “Well, it’s not happening tonight.”

“Which means it might happen another night,” Merle said smugly.

“You are such a pain in the ass.”

Merle grinned. “I’ll kiss it all better for ya.”

“Just for that, I’m taking the mattress. Enjoy the floor, old man.”

.......................

Merle was squatting by the fire tending to a roasting squirrel when Michonne appeared on the lip of the small hollow that hid their camp. She made a circling gesture with one hand.  _We’re surrounded_.

Merle nodded and kicked dirt over the fire. He followed Michonne through the trees, both of them picking their way carefully, avoiding branches and piles of leaves that could crunch underfoot and alert walkers to their presence. Michonne jerked her head to the right and held up three fingers as she drew her sword. She beheaded two of the walkers while Merle stabbed the empty eye-socket of the third with his prosthetic.

More walkers appeared almost immediately. Merle made the hand sign for H.  _Herd_. Michonne nodded grimly. Instinctively, the two of them went back to back. Merle drew his machete and they stood in wait.

The first few walkers shambled right past them. But then a walker in a nun’s habit and with a fire poker sticking out of its torso caught their scent, opening its foul mouth and hissing as it lurched toward them. Soon, they were surrounded.

Another day, another fight for survival.

Half an hour later, they both sank to the ground, still back to back. Chests heaving from exertion, coated in blood and brains and other grue. “Damn, girl. Ya sure know how to show a fella a good time on a date,” Merle said.

“Dream on, old man.” Michonne stood up. “Let’s see if we can get cleaned up.” She shook her head hard, trying to dislodge fragments of skull from her dreads.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they found an abandoned farmhouse. Michonne grimaced at the selection of women’s wear. “Ugh. They must have been holy-rollers.” She held up an ankle-length, high-necked, long-sleeved dress in a black and gray plaid. “They’re all like this. I don’t care if it’s the end of the world, I still don’t want to look like a sister-wife.”

“Try these.” Merle tossed her a pair of men’s jeans.

“You gonna wear the dress, then?”

“Nah, I prefer mini skirts. Gotta show off my pretty legs.”

They each picked out an outfit, then roamed through the rest of the house looking for anything useful. Michonne opened a door and was confronted by a pink room with hearts and teddy bears stenciled on the walls. A white and gold crib with a pink ruffle around the bottom dominated the room. She froze. All the light went out of her eyes.

Merle turned from the closet he was rifling through. “Hey. Michonne.” He took her by the arm and gently pulled her away from the nursery door. “Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.” She looked at Merle, but didn’t seem to actually see him. “Come back to now,” he said.

“But that baby–”

“We can’t do nothin’ for that baby. It ain’t even here.” He put his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

Michonne’s eyes finally focused. “You have any kids, Dixon?”

“Yeah. Too many. And I was a shit father.”

“Do you ever wonder what happened to them?”

“Every day.” He gazed at Michonne, his face suddenly showing his years. “Every goddamn day.”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, pressing her face to his chest before he could see the tears in her eyes.

………………

Daryl met them at the prison gate, Carl tagging along behind him. “Took you two long enough to get back. Ya take a honeymoon in Barbados or something? Where’s the damn truck? And what the hell are ya wearin’, Merle?”

“Things didn’t go quite as planned,” Michonne said.

“Can I have the hat? It’s a farmer hat,” Carl pointed at the John Deere cap on Merle’s head.

“Take those overalls he’s wearing, too,” Michonne said. “ _Please_.”

Carl skipped along beside the two of them, peppering them with questions. He wanted to know every detail of their unsuccessful run. “And then we came back here and Merle gave you a hat,” Michonne concluded.

“Aw, that’s all?” Carl said. “I thought you got married.”

“What?” Michonne let out an incredulous laugh.

“Daryl said you were on a honeymoon.”

“That was just a joke.”

“Oh.” Carl looked at Michonne, then at Merle. “But you act like married people.” Michonne gave Carl a startled glance. “Oh, look! Someone found a new truck!” Carl took off, clomping back to the front gate in his cowboy boots.

“You wipe that grin off your face right now, Redneck Romeo,” Michonne said.

“Ya know what they say, ‘from out of the mouths of babes’.” Merle looked as smug as a cat.

“You have any of that moonshine left? I think I need it.”

Merle’s face went serious. “Now, you think about everythin’ we been through together in the past week. Think about how many times we saved each other’s asses. Think about how we don’t even need to speak to each other to communicate. You think about what we shared in that farmhouse. If that ain’t love, I wanna know what love is.”

Michonne frowned, stuck her hands in her back pocket, shifted from foot to foot. “Maybe you have a point.”

“I have all the points.” Merle put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. “Ya know I’m right.”

“Fine. You’re right.” Michonne put her hands on his chest and gave him a shove. “But there’s no way we’re having our first kiss while you’re wearing  _overalls_.”

..................

“First zombies. now bodysnatchers,” Rick said.

“Huh?” Daryl looked up from the trench that he was digging.

“Look at ‘em.” Merle was holding Michonne around the waist and telling her something that was making her throw her head back and laugh. “It’s nothing short of unnatural,” Rick said. “Merle’s supposed to be a surly asshole and Michonne is supposed to be stoic. Seeing those two together, it’s like.. like…”

“Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria?” Daryl drawled.

“What happens when Merle reverts to his usual self, you reckon?”

“I know it ain’t easy to believe, but Merle changes when he really falls for a girl. Don’t happen more ‘n once every fifteen years or so, but it happens. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s still an asshole to everyone else.”

Rick watched Merle clowning around by putting a flower pot on his head. “It ain’t natural at all,” he muttered.

…………..

If Merle was the introspective type, he’d be worried. His first love had been a classmate named Lily. That had been two years of teen intensity, first kisses and sneaking out windows and shared cigarettes and virginity lost. After graduation, they had sworn that they would wait for each other. Instead, she got engaged to some college boy. It wasn’t long after that that Merle got himself put in military prison.

After a lost decade, Merle met Jody. She straightened him up right quick. They’d been together for six years when that tractor-trailer spun out of control on a rainy night, flattening Jody’s Camry against a tree and sending Merle on a long skid into addiction and crime. If he was the kind of man who thought things over instead of jumping in with both feet, he probably never would have let himself feel this way about Michonne. After all, there are worse dangers in the world now than tractor trailers.

Merle has made his cell private with scavenged building supplies. He’s also made his own bed. It makes the cell crowded, but he long ago had his fill of sleeping on prison bunks. He and Michonne are on the bed, sitting up and exchanging kisses. She’s got the softest lips Merle has ever tasted. Slowly, they move down, down, until they’re laying next to each other, still kissing. He runs his hand along her body, loving how it’s so strong and so womanly at the same time. He grabs her ass and squeezes, feeling himself grow hard. She makes a tiny, kittenish sound. He moves his hand lower, pushing his thumb between her thighs and pressing around where her most sensitive spot would be. She inhales sharply and writhes against his hand.

Merle moves his hand up and onto her hip, then slides it under her tank top, feeling the hard muscles of her stomach and the silkiness of her skin. He touches her breasts, which, being those of a woman who has borne and suckled a child, are so much softer than the rest of her body. “I want to see,” he says, and Michonne helps him pull her shirt up. He presses his face against her bosom and rasps, “Beautiful.” She has wide areolas that crinkle up under his tongue as her nipples become erect, and she moans softly as Merle teases her with his mouth. He moves his hand between her legs, massaging her mound with the heel of his hand. She opens her thighs, grinds against him. Merle can’t wait to taste her for the first time. Just thinking about it makes his cock spasm.

He lifts his head from her breasts. Her pupils are dilated and her mouth is slack. “Can ya help me undo your pants?” he says, a little short of breath.

Michonne’s eyes go dead. She jerks away and sits up, yanking her shirt down. “I’m sorry,” she says in a choked voice as she flees. “I can’t.”

Merle looks down at the erection tenting his pants and gives it a squeeze. “Looks like it’s just you and me again tonight, baldie.”

……………

Michonne was sitting on a bench outside in the morning sun, mending a pair of jeans. She smiled sadly at Merle when he sat beside her. “I’m sorry about last night. I understand if you want to… end this.”

“Hell, no, I don’t wanna end nothin’. I can be patient. Still got my one hand until you’re ready, if ya know what I mean,” he said, grinning.

“Oh, God, Merle!” Putting her face in her hands, she laughed until she started hiccuping. “Crap! I hate the hiccups.”

Merle rubbed his hand in circles on her back, then suddenly yelled, “BOO!” right in her ear.

“What the hell, Merle!” she yelped.

“Scared them hiccups right outta ya, didn’t I?”

“Yes, but I think I peed myself a little.” Michonne reached out and took Merle’s hand. “I just want you to know, it’s not you. At all. It’s all me.” She gnawed on her lower lip. “I’m–I can’t…”

“Were you… Did someone do something bad to you?”

“You mean was I raped? No, it’s not that at all.” She turned her head, looked hard off into the distance. “I don’t want to get pregnant. I can’t go through… “ She pressed her lips together.

Merle squeezed her hand. “I understand.” They sat there in companionable silence, hands linked, until Michonne relaxed. “Ya know, we can just do stuff that can’t get ya knocked up. I’m good with my mouth.”

Michonne couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Running it, you mean?”

“And a few other things.” Merle ran a finger up the outside of Michonne’s thigh. “Let’s make tonight all about you, babe. Just my mouth and my hand, making you come over and over and over again,” he said huskily. “Ooh, I can tell ya like that. Ya got little nipple boners.”

“Merle!” Michonne started laughing again.

“So ya comin’ to my cell tonight?”

“Yes, Merle.”

……………

Michonne sits at the edge of Merle’s bed. “What I really want to do first,” he says, “is take all your clothes off. I wanna see all of ya.”

Michonne smiles and and stretches out on the bed. She’s already barefoot, so Merle goes right to the waist of her pants, skimming them down and revealing her long, beautiful legs. He peels her tank top off, leaving her in just her underpants. He hooks his thumb in one side of her panties and pulls them down slowly, sucking in his breath when he sees her womanhood. He’s barely started and he’s already rock-hard. He pushes his face between her legs and moans.

“Not yet, Dixon,” Michonne says, “it’s not fair if I’m the only one who’s naked.”

Merle sits up and starts yanking at his clothes frantically with his one hand. Michonne helps, getting his boots and socks and boxers off. She looks down at his erection and smiles. “You’re enjoying this, huh?” She wraps her hand around it and gives it a squeeze.

Merle’s eyelids flutter as he bites his lower lip. “Ya keep doin’ that and I’m gonna make a mess.”

“Really?” Michonne gives it another squeeze, eliciting a whimper from Merle. “You like that?” She grins up at him, moving her thighs so he can see more of her pussy. “And that?”

Merle’s gaze is caught, staring down at her delicate folds. “Jesus. Ya make me feel like I’m sixteen years old again.” His cock twitches in her hand. He touches her with two fingers, opening her up. “Yer so wet.” He rubs his thumb across her clit, watching it plump up. She does a milking motion with her hand and it’s all too much. Merle’s mouth opens wide as he comes in Michonne’s hand.

Michonne grabs a rag and helps clean up, then she flops down on her back and opens her thighs, grinning up at Merle. “It’s all about me now,” she says smugly.

Merle pushes one of her legs up with his stump, using his left hand to spread her open. Her clit is already standing up, a little dark pearl. He closes his lips around it and sucks in a gentle rhythm. Michonne makes breathy humming sounds, her hands caressing the top of his head. When her clit starts to retract again, he knows she’s close to coming. He inserts a finger inside her hot slipperiness and she arches her back, gasping as her pussy spasms against his fingers and mouth. He slips another finger inside her, thrusting harder, drawing out her orgasm. Her inner walls ripple around his hand as she shakes and cries out. Merle finds himself rock-hard again, something he didn’t think was possible at his age.

Michonne’s orgasms slowly subside. She lays sprawled open, breathing hard. “You ever plan on coming up?” she says wryly.

“Mmm. Maybe.” Merle has her juices all over his face and hand and even in his hair, and he still wants more. “S’ nice down here.”

“I want you to kiss me. On the lips. On my face,” Michonne clarifies.

Merle slides up and gives her deep, sticky kisses. Her hand finds his erection, stroking it, circling the head with her thumb. “I’m impressed, old man,” she purrs, wrapping one leg around his hips and rubbing the head of his cock against her wet pussy.

“I thought you didn’t want to…”

“I changed my mind.” Michonne grabs Merle’s ass and thrusts against him. She’s so slippery that he pops right in. Merle growls. It’s so good, so hot, so wet. “Do it hard,” Michonne commands. And he does. He puts one of her knees over his shoulders and pounds into her, watching her face all the while. He shifts the angle of his hips, finding the one one that makes her face go slack and her eyes close. She starts to pulse and squeeze around him as she makes sweet little sounds in her throat, almost like singing. “Oh, Merle,” she gasps, and he’s over the edge, coming inside her sweet pussy.

Michonne pulls his face to hers and kisses him hard. “If it happens, it happens,” she says, tears in her eyes. “I’m not living if I’m too frightened to make love.”

“Ya mean, ya’d be open to havin’ a Merle Jr.?”

She wipes at her eyes. “What if it’s a girl?”

“We can still call her Merle Jr.” Merle rolls off of her and rests his head on her breasts.

“So I do all the work and you get all the credit.” Michonne strokes his close-cropped hair.

“Of course.”


End file.
